The Royal Diary
by Empress Cosmos
Summary: Have you ever wanted to know what was in Serenity's mind, heart, and soul? Then if so read my fic
1. Begginnig

The Royal Diary  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
By: Dark Angel.  
  
  
  
1 September 14  
  
2 My mother, Queen Serenity, gave me you. She says I'm to outspoken! I can't believe her! I have to write my hopes, dreams, and secrets and dreams in here. The best thing about this is that nobody but myself can open it. You see that I have this necklace that's an locket. And that locket is the key to this diary. I wear the locket all of the time. Well I have to go it's getting very late.  
  
September 15  
  
My Gosh! I get to see the hottest guys in the world. I don't know anything. Except that they are the princes of: Mars, Jupiter, Sun, Earth and Saturn. My favorite servant, Anna, just came in and told me that Mother wants me.  
  
September 22  
  
I'm sorry! I couldn't write. For I'm be-throne to an idiot pig! He is….nevermind let me just tell you about it. I was talking to my Mother. She was talking about Love and Marriage and stuff like that. Then out of the blue she said ' Serenity, I want you to meet your husband, Prince Heero. You will get married the 14 of November.' I screamed 'How could you!' My, so called, Mother looked at me with a sad face. Just then I got a chance to look at my future husband. He has very cold eyes, unruly brown hair, and the blue eyes I could care less about. I wish I could have just used my magic on him to make him disappear! Prince Heero said to me ' Be quiet, you spoiled brat!' I shot right back 'How dare you! You will not talk to me like that.' And with that I stormed out of the throne room. I was on the other side of the door and I put my ear close and I heard my mother talking to Prince Baka. They were saying ' I'm sorry Prince my Daughter is very outspoken but you'll learn to love her.' ' Yes, she is and I'll teach her how to stop that. And she must produce me many heirs.' I couldn't bear to hear anymore. I ran from the door and bumped in to somebody. I fell and I felt ground but the guy helped me up. ' Sorry Princess.' ' It's fine. What is your name?' ' Duo Maxwell.' ' Why is a normal person in here?' ' um…I am the servant to Prince Dartanyan ( Duo full real name in this and your pronounce it like this Dar-Tan-Yon) ' Oh carry on then.' Well I really didn't get to see Duo's face but he sounded cute.'  
  
  
  
That's it for now and I don't own GW or SM. If I did I would be swimming in money baby! So as you see I'm sort of getting off that Heero/Usagi stage. So who should be the coulpes? Duo/Serenity, Wufie/Serenity, or the other 2 and Serenity. Well R+R! 


	2. Fun and Leaving

Lots of people want me to do a Duo/Serenity fic. Hey I don't know I need more reviews. Ok I don't own anybody! So on with The Royal Diary.~  
  
  
  
August 5  
  
I had so much fun today. I went out as a commoner. I had green eyes, red hair, tan skin and a mini jean skirt and a T-shirt that said Angel that changed colors every time I moved. I met the Prince Dartanyan. He is so handsome and cute. He was asking if Princess Serenity is sick and what's my name. I answered these questions saying ' Yes she is sick and my name is Cloe' ' He said nice to meet you Cloe. Would you like to meet the queen?' I said 'I'd love to.' Even with my disguise Mother didn't know it was me! I saw Prince Baka. He couldn't keep his eyes off of me. So I played with his mind. I walked up to him and said ' Hi, I'm Cloe.' Right in his ear. He blushed so hard. He said right back ' Hello, I'm Prince Heero, of the Sun.' thinking I would be impressed by his title. HA! So I walked back out into the Agora ( For people who aren't studying Greece an Agora is a marketplace). I bought many things. Like this magic book I wanted but mother said that ' Princess should not be studying magic.' I also bought this stone, moonstone I think, It was so beautiful. So after I was done shopping I went to the royal jeweler and I said ' Princess Serenity needs this stone turned into a ring and make it quick! If it takes you less than an hour she will give you 100 gallons ( 100,000 dollars if you have a question on this e-mail me.)' ' Ok I will call you……..' ' Cloe' ' Ok I will call you Cloe at 19:00 ( 9:00). I went back into the Agora and meet the other princes. They are Prince Wufie, Prince Quatre, and Prince Trowa. We became good friends. Well It's dinner time bye.  
  
August 6  
  
War has just broken out in Silver Millennium. Mother said I have to go to Prince Heero's Palace! I can't believe her! Just because I'm a Princess doesn't mean I can't fend for myself!!!!!! Ugh! I Have magic that can save me! Not Prince Baka! Sorry can't talk anymore too depressed!  
  
August 10  
  
Today is the Goodbye Party! I can only take a couple of things to his Palace! Why can't I take it all? I'm going to rule the Silver Millennium! So I'm going to take my magic, and my white tiger, Kit. I can always get nice things there, I hope. Were boarding now. I'll miss you Anna, Tonya, Tommy and the rest of my family! One day I'm going to come back don't you worry!  
  
August 15  
  
I haven't eaten for days! They want me to sleep in Prince Baka's sleeping quarters! Ya, so he will make me produce him many heirs? I'm only 15! I'm not ready yet! I wrote a letter to Anna. It said:  
  
Dear Anna,  
  
How are you? I'm just fine. They want me to sleep in Prince Heero's sleeping quarters! I can't believe him. And you tell mom that I will never forgive her! I can't believe her! He's an idiot Pig! All he thinks about is producing heirs! Not carrying if I die in the process! Well write me back!  
  
Serenity!~  
  
Well they are telling me I have to eat something or I'll die. I rather die than eat in this place but I am hungry. Ok I'm going to eat!  
  
August 18  
  
The dinner was horrid! He kept talking to me! This is how the dinner went. ' Hello Serenity.' ' Hello Prince Heero.' ' Nice to see you joined us. I wanted to talk about our marriage. I need you to produce me many Heirs. So I think we should start after dinner. So what do you think.' ' Prince Heero' I started in a sweet voice ' I think it's Horrible idea! How old are you? Probably about 18! Well I'm 15! SERVANTS!' One of them came and said ' Yes.' ' Could you bring me up some of this food in my cambers?' ' Yes, Mistress Serenity.' The food was great but the dinner was horrid! I can't wait till tonight but I must get some rest for the big escape!  
  
  
  
Ok I'm all done! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA! This chapter was more focused on her and Heero! ^_~ 


End file.
